¿Por que me enamore de él?
by Set-Yam
Summary: A veces te enamoras sin darte cuenta de la persona menos indicada, lo que te lleva a preguntarte... ¿Por que me enamore de él?
1. Logica

_**Lógica**_

Por que todo tiene que ser lógico...

Nada en este mundo por mas que digan que tiene lógica no la tiene...

Jamás creí que me fuera a pasar esto a mi...

No se como paso y por mas que le busco la razón no la encuentro...

Porque nada en este mundo la tiene...

#que haces aquí-me pregunto una voz muy familiar para mí, esa voz que en cualquier lugar reconocería

#nada, solo meditaba por lo ocurrido últimamente

#ah te refieres a...

#si a el

Pude notar el tono triste de mi compañero...

Pero por mas que le buscaba la lógica no la encontraba, que era lo que le pasaba...

ja! yo mismo me contradigo...

#vas a ir con nosotros o no-me dijo en un tono que parecía molesto

#claro en un momento bajo

#esta bien, pero no te demores

#no, solo tardare unos minutos

#esta bien te esperamos abajo

Salió de la habitación molesto y a la vez triste

Solo me queda la opción de que...

No, no eso no puede ser...

O si?

No, yo creí que era de...

No, eso también es ilógico

Entonces que opción me queda..

La verdad ya no se que pensar

Dejando pendiente ese gran dilema para después baje para acompañarlos...

Solo acepte ir porque lo vería a el...

El esa persona que me roba el sueño, que me robo el corazón...

No me importa que sea mi enemigo...

Bien dicen que del odio al amor solo hay un paso

Aunque dudo que me odie...

Siempre me ha visto diferente...

Siempre me habla diferente...

El es todo para mi...

Desde aquel día que lo conocí...

Aunque queda la posibilidad que como en antaño...

No, no puede ser el no me puede volver a hacer eso...

O si?

Vamos si antes no me correspondió porque lo va hacer ahora...

#oye viejo estas bien

Interrumpió mis pensamientos una voz, esa voz que me acompaño en los momentos mas difíciles, esa voz a la que yo ayude para que no volviera a sonar triste...

#si porque lo dices

Le respondí con una media sonrisa, la verdad nunca estaría bien hasta que el me correspondiera...

#tengo media hora hablándote y no me respondes

Me dijo con una sonrisa que hacia que todas la penas se olvidaran, que invitaba a reír con ella...

#Perdón pero ando algo distraído

Le dije cambiando mi estado de animo a feliz, a el no le podía contar lo que sentía por... principalmente sabiendo que a el le gustaba...

#Si eso se nota

Me respondió en tono de broma por lo cual no evite reírme

#Bien y que quieren hacer

Nos pregunto una chica con un gran carisma, ella la que apoya en los momentos mas difíciles al grupo...

#Vamos a las maquinitas y después a los duelos

Respondió un chico el cual no era el mas listo del grupo pero a veces tenia buenas ideas, el al igual que la chava nos apoyaba a su manera pero lo hacia... y lo seguirá haciendo

#y porque no al revez

Pregunte, a mí siempre me han gustado los duelos desde que eran...

#vamos, siempre se quedan todo lo que resta del día retando a duelistas y nos perdemos los demás juegos

Respondió la chica

#y porque no se van a otro lado

Les pregunte

#por la sencilla razón de que son nuestros amigos y lo tenemos que apoyar siempre, no recuerdan nuestro pacto

Me respondió la chica ella siempre nos recalcaba la amistad que sosteníamos...

#aja, entonces primero a los demás juegos y después los duelos

Respondio aquel chico que es mi mejor amigo y confidente...

#estoy de acuerdo, creo que hay que dejar lo mejor para el final

Les respondí con una gran sonrisa aunque para mí son mas divertidos los duelos ya que siempre en todos los demás juegos pierdo excepto el de bailar podría decir que soy el rival de mi queridísima amiga...

#será eso o será que tienen miedo de perder-comento él...

El, si ahí estaba el...

El amor de mi vida...

La razón de mi existir...

No se que me paso el chiste es que me fui acercando lentamente hacia a el...

#que te pasa?

Me pregunto pero no respondí me tenia inoptizado

Su rostro, su cuerpo, su ser...

Todo de él me inoptizaba...

En especial esos tiernos labios los cuales quisiera volver a probar después de tanto tiempo...

Me le acerque hasta que solo cinco centímetros nos separaban...

Entonces pase mi mano atrás de su cabeza...

Y la acerque a la mía...

No se porque no reacciono...

Yo pensé que me iba a aventar y me iba a tachar de loco...

Pero no lo hizo y eso me dio una nueva esperanza...

Entonces acerque su boca a la mía...

La empecé a rozar con mis labios...

Pero fue cuando el me respondió tomando la iniciativa para darme un beso mas profundo...

Nos besamos apasionadamente recorriendo cada parte de la boca de nuestro compañero con nuestras lenguas...

Dejando a nuestros, amigos, familiares y espectadores con la boca abierta...

Entonces decidimos sepáranos no por el que dirán sino porque nos faltaba el aire...

#por que lo hiciste?

Me pregunto

Y yo le respondí con la respuesta que tenia mas... lógica

#porque te amo

Lo que acaba de hacer y decir no tenia lógica...

Mas que para mí...

Todos se me quedaron viendo ante la declaración que acaba de hacer...

No le encontraban lógica...

Pero para que la buscaban si no la tenia...

Nada en este mundo tiene lógica...

Mas que el hecho de que lo amo...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Una disculpa para Anyanka khushrenada, me equivoque en lo de las parejas era de joeyXyami es que ando tan distraida, hay perdon tambien me falto comentarte que tu capitulo te quedo muy bien...

Espero que te guste este nuevo finc...


	2. Muerte

Muerte

#Yami-dijo mi pequeño confidente y salió del centro de videojuegos con lagrimas en los ojos

#Yugi-dijo el güero al cual le había fallado...

Pero yo no le podía fallar a mis sentimientos, ese era un gran dilema en el cual había decidido serle fiel a mi amigo...

Pero la pasión y el amor vencieron esa decisión...

El salió tras mi pequeño confidente, ocultando el rostro ocultando las lagrimas que brotaban en sus ojos unas lagrimas que reflejaban odio, rencor, desilusión y tristeza

Tristeza de que uno de sus mejores amigos le había fallado...

Que aun sabiendo lo que el sentía por Seto, yo seguía con la esperanza de que el me correspondiera...

Yo me sentía destrozado las sospechas que sostenía eran verdad...

Sentía que me destrozaba por dentro...

Entonces el causante de todo mi sufrimiento interrumpió mis pensamientos...

#que fue eso? -me pregunto con toda la seriedad posible

Pero yo no le respondí...

En lo único que pensé fue en ir con Yugi y Joey para pedirles disculpas a ambos, principalmente a Joey...

Pero, disculpas a Yugi?

Porque pensaba eso?

Será porque el me ayudo con los sentimientos que sentía por Kaiba y le había prometido que me iba a olvidar de el y no lo cumplí...

O será que...

No, no puede ser...

Con estos pensamientos salí del lugar tras Yugi y Joey tenia que disculparme con los dos...

Salí dejando atónitos a todos los que se encontraban a mi alrededor...

Por otro lado Kaiba salió sin decir nada con su hermano...

Mientras que mis demás amigos solo salieron del lugar para buscarnos principalmente a mi, yo les debía una explicación a todos...

Yugi paro de correr en el parque cuando Joey le llamo...

#Yugi estas bien

Tratándose de limpiar su rostro con su chaqueta y cambiando su cara inútilmente a una más feliz, le respondió

#claro pero tú estas bien

#claro, yo ya me hacia a la idea que Kaiba no me iba a responder pero me desilusiono mucho que aya sido Yami el que me fallo el que aun sabiendo mis sentimientos por Kaiba, se atrevió a besarlo-dijo el güero que ya no pudo contener mas su llanto por lo cual empezó a llorar enfrente de Yugi el cual lo imito pero con un llanto mas amargo, un llanto que se siente cuando a quien amas anda con alguien que siempre te a considerado como tu enemigo...

#no snif también fue mi culpa

#snif, snif por que lo dices

#porque debí haberte dicho lo que Yami sentía por Kaiba

#como tu lo sabias y no me lo dijiste –le reclamo con un tono muy molesto, el cual hizo que Yugi se sintiera peor-perdona viejo no te sientas mal, pero es que todo esto me encabrono

#no tu perdóname a mi Joey pero el me dijo que no te lo dijera porque me dijo que el se iba a olvidar de el

#y tu le creíste

#yo... yo si le creí porque LO AMO-grito con todas sus fuerzas lo que se había contenido durante mas de tres años

#Yugi es cierto eso-le pregunté, ya que me encontraba a espaldas de el

#bueno al menos ya lo sabes-me dijo con rabia Joey jamás en mi vida lo había visto tan molesto pero no era de lo de Kaiba bueno por alguna parte si, mas era su molestia de que había hecho sufrir a su mejor amigo

Yugi no dijo nada lo único que hizo fue irse corriendo...

Por lo cual yo me disponía a seguirlo pero algo me detuvo...

#para que quieres hacerlo sufrir mas

#...-esa voz que me apoyo con anterioridad, me detuvo

Yugi volteo hacia atrás para ver que tan hipócrita era, para ver si le seguía pero noto que Joey me estaba gritando y se escondió entre los arbustos y regreso quería oír lo que su amigo me gritaba a mi, a este hipócrita...

#no entiendo como fue que le hiciste esto a Yugi

#...-yo no sabia que decirle lo único que hice fue quedarme callado y escuchar lo que por mas doloroso era la verdad

#y ahora vas a buscarlo no?

#...-no dije nada

#ya que cometiste el error más grande de tu vida

#...-tenia o no tenia la razón en ese momento nada la tenia...

#me decepcionaste Yami

#...-no solo lo decepcione a el sino también a Yugi, los decepcione a todos

#creí que eras otro tipo de persona por mí tu ya no eres mi amigo

#...-yo seguía sin decir nada, todo lo que me decía era verdad, yo sentía como una gran puñalada me daban en el pecho mas específicamente en el corazón...

#tu eres una basura que no merece ser amado por mi amigo, eres un maldito hipócrita que no merece estar vivo seria mejor que mi amigo nunca te hubiera liberado, por tu culpa mi amigo a sufrido mucho y no solo el sino también todos nosotros, que no recuerdas que por tu culpa secuestraron al abuelo de Yugi, que por tu culpa Yugi por poco muere, que por tu culpa el ha sacrificado muchas cosas...

#...-tiene mucha razón, todos ellos estarían mejor sin mi... de repente empezaron a brotar lagrimas de mis ojos

#el ha dado muchas cosas por ti y mira como le pagas, el siempre te ha amado, hay que ser ciego para no saberlo

#...-siempre?

#recuerda que no hay mayor ciego que le que no quiere ver

#...-tal vez tiene razón, yo no quería ver que el me amaba porque me obsesioné con Kaiba, con un amor que ya sabia que nunca podría ser...

#como lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir tu no mereces que mi amigo te ame eres un maldito hipócrita y espero que te pudras en el infierno-terminando de gritarme esto salió corriendo con lagrimas en los ojos en la dirección contraria a la que yo iba...

#tiene razón snif nadie me necesita todos estarían mejor sin mí...

Empecé a activar el rompecabezas del milenio y poco a poco me fui desvaneciendo

#Yami –me dijo aquélla persona que me consideraba su amor platónico, saliendo de entre los arbustos con lagrimas en los ojos

#lamento haberte hecho sufrir...

Al terminar desapareció por completo junto con el rompecabezas que no solo el cargaba sino Yugi también...

#no Yami, no te vallas, no me dejes-corrió el chico a donde había estado el amor imposible de su vida...

#...-no hubo respuesta el ya había desaparecido

#prefiero mil veces que tu corazón le pertenezca a Kaiba a que te vallas-dijo arrodillándose en el suelo cubriendo con sus manos su rostro

#snif, snif, snif no te vallas por favor...

_**Continuara...**_

**Notas de la autora:**

Perdón por la tardanza...

Hay ora si que me pase de manchada con este capitulo ni modo no se porque me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajes...

Con lo de los dibujos no tardare en mandárselos a los que acertaron en la respuesta eso espero al parecer mi servidor a tenido problemas y no he podido mandárselos espero no tardar mucho, espero que me tengan paciencia...

_**Review:**_

**Cerry**: ni modo pero era un Yami Seto y veras esto me entro porque he leído algunos de esta pareja y medio me inspire para realizarlo y además le veo mas lógica que un Yugi Seto no crees?

**Alejandra**: tienes razón es un poquito mas entretenida esa pareja pero como ves el mercado esta muy saturado con esa pareja así que hay que salirnos un poquito de la monotonía, gracias por leerlo y te espero en el siguiente capi...

**Ce-at**: Te apoyo en eso y no importa es muy divertido editar imágenes no creen aunque hay que saber hacerlo porque sino arruinas todo; espero que les aya gustado este capitulo, nos vemos...

**Naoki009**:me da mucho gusto que te gustara el Finc y también de que esta sea tu pareja favorita, Tanke You por haberlo leído kisses

**Eiri Saiyuki**: también es una de mis parejas favoritas pero lamentablemente no es de ellos... verdad que si el amor nunca tiene logia a veces te enamoras de la persona menos adecuada y terminas con un corazón roto(te lo digo por experiencia propia), bueno nos vemos...

**Hisaki Raiden**:gracias por apoyarme ya ven no tarde tanto aunque para el otro creo que si demorare un poquito...y no te preocupes si no tienes imaginación ya te llegara un musa que te sople al oído... Sayoonara

_**Aclaratoria:**_

Yo comienzo a relatar la historia cuando Yami desaparece en un principio el cuenta la historia...

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo

BYE

**Espero sus review**


	3. Consecuencias

_**Consecuencias**_

#porque porque snif porque te fuiste porque snif

#Yugi-pero este no hizo caso

#todo es mi culpa sino me hubiera comportado así

Llevaba cinco días así no comía ni dormía solo lloraba pero ahora ya ni eso solo emitía sonidos ya no podía llorar...

Sus amigos intentaban animarlo pero nada funcionaba...

Joey solo se sentía destrozado por sus estúpidos celos ahora su mejor amigo estaba así y estaba sumido en una total depresión...

Y que decir el estaba solo su abuelo había fallecido hacia cinco meses y Yami se había quedado a cargo de el pero ahora se encontraba solo, se turnaban para cuidarlo, pero no sabían cuanto mas iban a soportar, por coincidencia o suerte estaban de vacaciones pero estas no tardaban en terminar y no sabían como le iban a hacer para cuidarlo...

Hacia cinco días que lo habían encontrado tirado en medio del parque llorando parecía como en trance no reaccionaba a lo que le decían lo que es Tristan y Tea se enteraron por que Joey les contó; Yugi no les había dirigido la palabra en esos cinco días en esos cinco y eternos días...

Mientras tanto en otro plano...

#diga su nombre

#Athem

#muy bien... que se supone que hace aquí faraón?

#vera mi señor...

#se supone que usted debería estar en medio de la encomienda que te dimos

#mi señor lo que pasa es que...

#ya se lo que pasa por eso soy tu dios

#perdone mi dios Osiris

#bien ahora pasaras a tu estadía temporal con nosotros mientras decidimos si pasa a la vida eterna

#si mi señor

#mientras tanto trabajaras en los campos agrícolas

#pero y la ofrenda

#lo tomaría en cuenta si no hubieras faltado a tu cometido

#si lo que diga mi señor

#bien que te lleven a los campos faraón

Así uno de los cuarenta y dos demonios lo dirigió hacia donde seria sus estadía temporal y en donde tendría que trabajar para sus dioses...

En realidad eso no le importaba, era lo mejor que pudo haber hecho...hizo mucho mal en donde estaba, al menos así ya no podría dañar a mas personas

O al menos eso era lo que el pensaba

#jajaja miren a nuestro supuesto faraón ahora convertido en un esclavo-le restregaba en la cara uno de los ladrones que en sus vida como faraón había mandado decapitar

#faraón que hace aquí-le dijo una linda chica de caballo castaño con una mirada que asemejaba a la de un ángel

#mana-fue lo único que pudo pronunciar, antes de que lo llevara uno de los demonios de Osiris

#que hace suelte al faraón que no fue suficiente la ofrenda que le ofrecieron

#si lo fue pero falto a su mandato y el dios Osiris a dicho que se le mande con los demás

#faraón pero que hizo

#intentar un amor que tiene mas de cinco mil años muerto

#...-el joven que se encontraba parado a su costado sabia a lo que se refería por lo cual ya no comento nada mas

Así con un breve encuentro con lo que convivió hace cinco mil años fue llevado a donde ahora tenia que trabajar para sus dioses al menos hasta que ellos decidieran su destino...

En la casa de Yugi...

#Yugi ya me voy Joey va a venir mañana...

#...-

#bueno tal vez mañana venga para que todos vallamos a pasear

#no te molestes

#que?-no podía creerlo su amigo por fin había hablado con ella eso la llenaba de alegría

#también dile a Joey que no se moleste en venir yo estaré bien-su voz parecía tan fría, sin vida sonaba como un eco mortífero

#pero...

#no se preocupe yo estaré bien

#bueno

Salió la chica a contarle a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido el día de hoy, ella lo consideraba un avance pequeño pero algo es algo no? Al menos ya empezaba a hablar con sus amigos eso era bueno... aunque eso era lo que ella suponía..

Mientras tanto en la mente de Yugi rondaban unas ideas que a cualquier persona le darían escalofríos solo con pensarlas...

Que pasaría si... Me cortara las venas...nada pasaría solo que manchara mi ropa...

Que pasaría si... Me tirara en un precipicio... no pasaría nada solo que me llenaría todo de polvo...

Que pasaría si... Me ahorcara...no pasaría absolutamente nada...

Porque no pasaría nada? Por el simple hecho de que no valgo nada que soy un miserable insecto que no debería vivir... Y también porque desde el día en te fuiste yo estoy muerto.

El chico con esas ideas en la cabeza camino hacia la cocina y ahí tomo un cuchillo...

Pensaba en cortarse las venas en dejar este mundo para seguir a Yami en el otro al menos ahí no estaría Kaiba y nada impediría que se amaran, nada...

**Continuara...**

Espero que les aya gustado el capi...

Con lo de sus dibujos ya no tardare les juro que estoy trabajando a marchas forzadas pero por mas que lo intento no se que pasa que no las puedo enviar en dado caso ya veré que haré pero de que las tendrán las tendrán, así que tenga que crear un grupo (que no es mala idea) pero ya verán ustedes las podrán ver...

Que paso chicas porque no enviaron review ora si estoy muy triste he! bueno y a parte de cómo se me ocurre meterlo en vacaciones no? Ya que todos salen hay creo que soy la única que se queda en su casa pero aproveche para avanzarle a mis fincs...

Creen que soy masoquista por lo de los personajes, yo lo dudo pero eso me gusta hacerlos sufrir aunque después les premiare con un poquito de felicidad...

Sin mas comentarios nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...

BYE

**Espero sus reviews...**


	4. Confuciones

_Primero que nada quiero dedicar esta capitulo a una persona muy especial para mi que lamentablemente dejo este mundo el pasado martes 14...Maritza esto es para ti espero que seas muy feliz en donde quiera que estés... nunca te olvidare fuiste y eres una gran persona...Descansa en paz_

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu-gi-oh! Lo que es la serie la trama y todo eso le pertenecen a Kazuki y a sus respectivos ayudantes y socios yo hago este finc sin esperar nada a cambio.

**_Advertencia_**: Este capi es yaoi así que a quien no le guste fuera...Además este capitulo tiene intento de suicidio así que no quiero reclamos, están advertidos...

_**CONFUCIONES**_

En otro punto de la ciudad...

"Porque, porque me deje besar por Yami, no puede ser yo el gran Seto Kaiba sublime ante un beso un miserable beso, que no es por nada pero me gusto...pero imposible yo no siento nada por nadie excepto por mi hermano que a el le tengo un cariño inmenso pero por Yami? en dado caso bueno no voy a negar que el chico es atractivo y todo pero de ahí a que me fije en el como pareja, no, no puede ser...porque pienso todo esto...lo mejor es que me ponga a trabajar y así despejar un poco esas ideas de mi cabeza..."

Desde de lo ocurrido en la arcada Seto cabía se había a dizque enfrascado en su empresa y que decir de comentar eso con Mokuba durante esos largos cinco días había estado en la empresa o en su oficina en la mansión...

#demonios porque no me puedo concentrar será mejor que valla a aclarar esto con Yami sino voy a seguir así-talvez se había enfrascado en su empresa pero eso no quiere decir que en realidad trabajaba durante los cinco días no se había podido concentrar en nada solo pensaba en el beso que Yami le robo, por lo cual no había hecho nada... y eso si era grabe toda una semana desperdiciada no eso jamás lo permitiría el CEO mas importante de Japón...

Así que tomo su gabardina y se dirigió a la casa de Yugi y Yami para hablar con el segundo...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

#Si es lo es lo que voy a hacer estar siempre con mi Yami por toda la eternidad, pero... y mis amigos no quiero que se preocupen por mi entonces les dejare una nota en la que les aclare todo...Tal vez me duele dejarlos pero aun así es mas doloroso estar sin ti-murmuro mientras dejaba la carta en el recibidor de la tienda y se adentraba a la casa con el cuchillo en mano, subió hasta su habitación y tomo una foto de Yami-espérame mi amor que pronto estaré contigo-le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa al retrato mientras lo besaba...

Al parecer el chico ya se había salido de sus cabales...

Tomo el cuchillo y se lo encajo de forma horizontal en la muñeca izquierda...

#auch duele-se quejo-pero no duele tanto como estar sin ti...

Prosiguió con la otra mano e hizo lo mismo...

#esperame mi amor que ya voy en camino...

Se quedo abrazando la fotografía mientras gotas que pronto se fueron convirtiendo en pequeños ríos de sangre emanaban de sus muñecas...

#te amo Yami

Fue lo ultimo que se escucho en esa habitación antes de que el chico cayera de bruces en la cama con la foto de Yami y ríos de sangre que manchaban el edredón de un color carmín que poco a apoco se fue convirtiendo en un tono que casi le daba al negro...

En otro plano...

#Athemu-llamo uno de los demonios de Osiris

#si-dijo levantado mirada ya que encontraba descansando bajo la sombra de un árbol

#el dios Osiris solicita su presencia

Inmediatamente se levanto y siguió al demonio...

#me mando llamar mi dios Osiris-decía mientras entra en la sala y hacia un reverencia

#así es Athemu, mira lo que has provocado

Inmediatamente apareció una bola de energía que pronto parecía un pantalla en la que se observaba lo que ocurría en nuestro mundo, en Domino mas específicamente con Yugi...

_#auch duele-se quejo mientras se terminaba de encajar el cuchillo-pero no duele tanto como estar sin ti..._

_Prosiguió con la otra mano a hizo lo mismo..._

_#esperame mi amor que ya voy en camino_

_Se quedo abrazando la fotografía mientras gotas que pronto se fueron convirtiendo en pequeños ríos de sangre emanaban de sus muñecas_

_#te amo Yami..._

#Noooo! Yugiiiiiii-grito mientras se acercaba a la imagen que le presentaban con lagrimas en los ojos-Yugi...

#ahora ves lo que has provocado faraón

#mi dios-dijo volteándose hacia el y haciendo otra reverencia- le pido que me deje regresar y volver a ser su protector

#lo siento Athemu pero hemos designado a otra persona que sea su protector y que pueda hacerlo feliz

#quien es?...

En domino...

#por fin arreglare esto de una vez por todas...-decía el chico oji azul mientras bajaba de la limusina...

Camino hacia la entrada y toco... Pero nadie abría...

#que raro al parecer no hay nadie

Empujo la puerta y noto que esta estaba abierta, entonces entro...

#Yami-llamo pero nadie contesto-Yugi...-volvió a llamar pero igual nada... lo único que se escuchaba era un silencio muy profundo...-que raro no están pero dejaron la puerta abierta...

Siguió caminado y encontró una nota en el recibidor la tomo y leyó su contenido...

_Amigos..._

_Se que tal vez me odiaran por esto pero la verdad no puedo seguir así... desde que Yami se fue estoy muerto en vida por lo cual deseo acabar con eso..._

_La verdad me duele mucho dejarlos pero no puedo continuar no hay nada en este mundo por que continuar..._

_Les ruego que me perdonen algún día..._

_Atte._

_Yugi_

Termino de leer la nota y la arrugo con su mano...

Inmediatamente entro a la casa a buscar al autor de esta carta...

#Yugi... Yugi donde estas?-busco en todo lo que era la planta baja pero no había rastro alguno de el por lo cual subió a la planta alta...ahí fue de cuarto en cuarto pero nada hasta el ultimo cuarto al abrir la puerta quedo atónito ante lo que sus ojos veían...

Yugi tirado en lo que al parecer era su cama, abrazando una foto de Yami con una gran mancha de sangre que ya hasta escurría del edredón...

Inmediatamente corrió hacia el y rompió la manta haciéndole unos torniquetes en los brazos para que dejara de fluir la sangre...

Tomo a Yugi y salio corriendo de la casa subió a su limusina y le ordeno a su chofer que lo llevara al hospital domino que se encontraba a tres cuadras mas adelante...

#Yugi por que hiciste esto-cierto tal vez eran rivales pero eso no significaba que Kaiba no se preocupara por el, al contrario le tenia un gran cariño que pronto descubriría que pasaría a ser otra cosa...-de pronto a su mente llegaron los recuerdos de hace cinco días cuándo Yami lo beso...

Recordaba que había ido a la arcada ya que Mokuba lo había convencido no mas bien chantajeado con ir, por lo cual no le quedo de otra mas que ir...

_Acababan de llegar cuando avistaron al grupo de Yugi's friend, por lo cual se acercaron porque Mokuba quería saludarlos entonces escucharon la conversación que tenían..._

_#aja, entonces primero a los demás juegos y después los duelos-dijo Yugi_

_#estoy de acuerdo, creo que hay que dejar lo mejor para el final-comento Yami_

_#será eso o será que tienen miedo de perder-comente ya que si iba a ir al menos me iba divertir..._

_De repente Yami se miro de una forma extraña no era de odio o de sarcasmo o algo por el estilo no se que había en esa mirada que me atrapo, entonces poco a poco se me fue acercando..._

_#que te pasa?-le pregunte intentando escapar de su mística mirada _

_Se acerco tanto que quedo frente a mi..._

_Entonces paso su mano por detrás de mi nuca, no se porque rayos no reaccione es como si me tuviera hipnotizado, entonces ocurrió el acerco su boca a la mía rozando nuestros labios y no se que.. perdí el control de mi cuerpo y profundice el beso, pero algo había ahí, si tal vez era delicioso pero, no... le faltaba algo pero no se que... pero aun así continué con el beso y me deje llevar..._

_Cuando nos falto el aire y nos separamos yo le pregunte:_

_#por que lo hiciste?-fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente_

_#porque te amo-me respondió dejándome atónito_

_#Yami-dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y salio corriendo con Joey detrás..._

Regreso a la realidad y se dio cuenta de que faltaba poco para llegar al hospital volteo a ver a Yugi este tenia un expresión feliz...

Entonces recordé la nota...

_Se que tal vez me odiaran por esto pero la verdad no puedo seguir así... desde que Yami se fue estoy muerto en vida por lo cual deseo acabar con eso..._

#eso quiere decir que Yami esta... muerto...

_**Continuara...**_

_**Notas de la autora:**_

Se que no merezco su perdón por haberme tardado tanto y la verdad no tengo excusa, ya desde hacia meses había tenido la idea pero no la había escrito...

Ok esto es como un complemento ya que a partir de aquí se deriva lo mejor...

_**Contestando Review...**_

**Yami Athemu Kaiba:** _Hola y gracias por tu Review si verdad es un idiota Yami pero bueno asi va la historia y ni modo se va a tener que conformar con ser un oscuro recuerdo en la vida de Yugi...Yugi bueno el ya veremos en el siguiente capitulo si muere o no aunque ya sean de imaginar que pasa y con lo de respecto al cambio de parejas bueno eso ya lo veras por ti misma y por supuesto que es Yaoi si no lo fuera no lo estaría escribiendo ya que soy una fanática del Yaoi. Y con lo del beso bueno ya ves aquí esta el punto de vista de Kaiba. Espero que continúes leyendo el finc y me esforzare por actualizarle mas rápido ya que se acabaron las clases... BYE nos vemos en el siguiente capi..._

**Hisaki Radien:** _Perdón por tardarme tanto pero según yo iba a actualizar pronto pero no, ya ni se que me pasa...Bueno con lo del finc no, no son patéticos son melodramáticos y con respecto a Seto pues aquí en esta capitulo ya esta lo que es su punto de vista...Con Yugi si, no iba a ir con el pero esta crazy compréndelo esta muy deprimido y ya veremos si se salva o no...Y con lo de Joey bueno el también esta crazy no, lo que pasa es que esta ciego y no ve que como tu dices nadie decide en su corazón pero bueno... estoy empezando a creer que en esta finc todos están locos hasta la autora._ **Yami Hisaki**_: calma porque no te relajas y mejor te desquitas con tu contraparte que con Joey y Seto porque si te los linchas no voy a tener personajes con quien jugar... _

**CE-AT: **_Tienen razón es trágico pero necesario ni modo la locura a cegado a Yugi, y no se apuren yo también he andado un poco ocupada por lo cual no hay problema espero que continúen leyendo Bye._

**Kida luna**: _Tu y tu Yami tiene razón que viva el sadismo pero no solo eso sino también el masoquismo, tienen razón Yugi tuvo buena vida...Con lo de Joey con Seto bueno eso ya esta totalmente descartado y he estado pensando en matar a Joey ya que bueno el ya no me sirve así que le vamos a tener que decir adiós y Seto pues ya veremos con quien se queda o si se queda solito. Viva el sadomasoquismo._

**Cerry**: _Pues ya vez aquí me tienes de nuevo hum gracias pero no solo me ganare uno sino todos por esta finc jajaja eso ni en mis sueños... hum con que eres Aries bueno yo soy Tauro no se si seamos muy violentos pero si muy posesivos y sádico masoquistas bueno yo si lo soy... Nos vemos_...

BYE

Espero sus reviews...


	5. Agonía

_**AGONIA**_

Apenas si llegaron al hospital y Kaiba bajo corriendo de la limusina sin esperar a que esta se detuviera por completo, por lo cual casi pierde el equilibrio pero afortunadamente no lo perdió y entro corriendo al hospital...

#una camilla rápido-le dijo al primer enfermero que se topo

Este fue corriendo por una y por uno de los mejores doctores...

Pronto lo subieron a la camilla y se dirigieron a la sala donde lo atenderían...

#que es lo que tiene?-pregunto el doctor a Kaiba mientras trasladaban a Yugi a urgencias

#intento de suicidio, se corto las venas

#pronto transfusión de sangre en la sala de urgencias cuatro-le informo a una de las enfermas que se encontraba a su lado y esta se fue corriendo a hacia el lado opuesto a donde iban-no se preocupe señor Kaiba el chico esta en buenas manos...

El doctor y las demás enfermeras entraron a la sala de urgencias mientras que Kaiba se quedo en la sala de espera...

Pero se quedo estático viendo al vació por donde se habían llevado a Yugi...

Tomo su celular y marco a su oficina...

#si presidencia de Kaiba Corp.

#Akira comunícame con Jon de inmediato

#lo que diga señor Kaiba

En menos de treinta segundos le comunicaron al que era su mano derecha...

#que sucede Seto

#quiero que te hagas cargo de la empresa y asistas en representación mía a todo lo que tenga pendiente

#Porque? Acaso pasa algo malo?

#ocurrió un accidente con uno de los amigos... de Mokuba

#ok no te preocupes yo me encargo de todo

Corto la comunicaron y otra vez se quedo viendo al vació por donde se habían llevado a Yugi...

Pero porque no dejaba de ver hacia allá...

Porque no simplemente llamaba a los que decían ser sus amigos y se largaba de ahí...

Porque no dejaba de pensar en Yugi y como se veía en su regazo agonizando pero con una sonrisa...

Porque de repente lo que Yami le había causado con el beso que le robo se esfumo como si no hubiera ocurrido...

Porque no podía dejar de pensar en Yugi...

Esa respuesta no la sabia ni el mismo...

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por aquel doctor que estaba a cargo de la salud de Yugi...

#Señor Kaiba déjeme informarle que la hemorragia la hemos parado pero el joven a perdido mucha sangre esta demasiado delicado y la transfusión que le hicimos no fue suficiente podría decirse que si no recibe otra transfusión pronto morirá, el problema es que nuestro donador se encuentra en Tokio y por mas que viniera pronto no alcanzaría a llegar también que su sangre es de las mas raras...

#que tipo de sangre es?

#O negativa

#yo donare

#perdón

#ese es mi tipo de sangre yo donare la sangre que sea necesario-"Porque demonios dije eso, porque demonios me preocupo por la salud de Yugi..."

#pero señor es mucha la que se necesita en dado caso usted seria el que corra riesgo

#que no me escucho yo le donare la sangre que necesite-"pero que... porque no me importa nada mas que Yugi esta bien será que le he llagado a tomar estima o será otra cosa... no solo ha de ser eso y agradecimiento de lo que ha hecho por mi hermano"

#sígame por favor

Kaiba siguió al señor de bata azul la cual estaba un poco manchada de sangre de seguro de Yugi...

#tendremos que hacerle una transfusión directa-menciono el doctor a Kaiba

#bien

El hombre se adelanto y le dio instrucciones a los enfermeros pronto trajeron otra camilla donde colocaron a Kaiba...

#bien esto tal vez le duela un poco pero relájese-dijo la enfermera que por mas que quería controlar sus emociones aun así apareció un sonrojo en sus mejillas...

"auch" pensó Kaiba ya que si daba a conocer que le dolía no eso era un debilidad que no se daría el gusto de demostrar, a la hora que le colocaron la aguja...

Luego volteo a ver a Yugi al cual le colocaba el otro extremo de la aguja y veía como era que le trasmitían su sangre a una maquina que seguro regularía la intensidad con que esta se trasportaba y un tubo bajaba y estaba colocado en la muñeca de Yugi...

Así estuvieron un largo tiempo hasta que se desmayo Kaiba por la sangre que había donado en seguida el doctor ordeno a las enfermeras que lo desconectaran, la sangre que había donado era demasiada pero al menos le ayudo a Yugi y ya no estaba tanto en riesgo su vida...

Luego le colocaron suero a Kaiba para que se recuperara un poquito

#doctor lo trasladamos a una de las demás habitaciones?-le pregunto un a enfermera al doctor

#no será mejor que lo dejemos descansar aparte que puede despertar y no lo mejor es que descanse a donado mucha sangre

#lo que diga doctor

El doctor solo checo el ritmo cardiaco de Yugi y el suero de Seto al terminar de hacerlo salió ya que había muchos mas pacientes que atender ya después regresaría para hablar con Kaiba sobre el estado de salud de Yugi...

Todas las enfermeras y doctores salieron y dejaron Kaiba con Yugi...

Quince minutos después Yugi comienza a recuperar la conciencia...

# "en donde estoy hum? esto no es mi habitación y dudo mucho que este muerto"

Mira bien a su al rededor y ve que esta conectado a muchos cables y que en la mano izquierda tiene un bolsa con suero y en la otra una que le brindaba sangre al parecer estaba en un hospital "maldición que no puedo hacer nada bien" voltea a su lado izquierdo y lo que observa lo deja atónito "Yami regresaste por mi, regresaste para salvarme pero que te paso" pensó al ver su estado "estas desmayado de seguro tu fuiste el que me dono la sangre" se empezó a desconectas todo y se comenzó a levantar "hay amor te amo tanto" no le importaba si se quitaba el suero y a sangre luego pediría que se los acomodaran aunque lo regañaran el quería aprovechar la oportunidad que Yami estaba dormido para aunque sea una vez probar sus labios...

Se acerco lentamente y comenzó a rozar sus labios luego los empezó a lamer y a chuparlos...

De repente Kaiba despierta y nota que Yugi ha despertado y que lo estaba besando pero en vez de hacer algo correspondió el beso...

"Saben tan deliciosos los labios de Yugi"-pensó mientras que seguía correspondiendo el beso...

Yugi noto que Yami había despertado y que le estaba correspondiendo el beso por lo cual abrió su boca para dejar pasar la lengua del amor de su vida la cual saboreaba cada parte de su boca "sabe mejor de lo que imagine" pensó mientras seguía la danza con que muchas lunas había soñado dentro de su boca...

En instantes se separo porque le faltaba oxigeno lo cual Kaiba aprovecho para hablarle a Yugi...

#Yugi yo...

#te amo... Yami

"Yami "ese nombre era una puñalada en su corazón, no sabia la razón pero si sabia que era lo más doloroso que había escuchado...

"Por eso me había besado porque el creía que yo era Yami"-pensó Kaiba mientras veía como Yugi le miraba con una gran felicidad...

#Yugi

#si dime

#Yugi... Yami esta muerto yo soy Kabia

De repente todo cambio para Yugi, la imagen que veía de Yami se transformo en Kaiba tallo sus ojos para ver que era un mentira, que el era Yami...

Pero era el mismo resultado, la persona que estaba frente a el, la persona a la cual había besado cuando esta estaba inconsciente, la persona que le había correspondido el beso, era Kaiba...

#no, no es cierto-dijo tapándose la boca y retrocediendo

#Yugi-lo llamo mientras se incorporaba en la cama

#no, tu eres Yami

#Yugi por favor cálmate-se paro de la cama pero al hacerlo un fuerte mareo lo ataco, había sido demasiada la sangre que dono y tan poco descanso

#no, tu eres Yami esto es un broma verdad?

#Yugi yo lo siento-dijo sosteniéndose de la cama e intentando recuperarse

#no Yami, no me digas esto-dijo en medio del llanto

#Yugi por favor-comenzó a sollozar no soportaba el estado en el que se encontraba el pequeño...

#no-se desespero completamente y comenzó a tirar todo lo que se encontraba a su paso-Noooooooo, Noooooooooooo!

#Yugi-dijo caminando tambaleante hacia el

#noooooooo-seguía aventando todo hacia Kaiba para que no avanzara

#que pasa aquí...-entra el doctor y ve la situación- enfermera-llama a la joven que pasaba- pronto un sedante

#señor Yugi por favor cálmese-dijo acercándose hacia el

Al ver al doctor le comenzó a lanzar o que encontraba al igual que con Kaiba

#noooo, noooo

De repente entra la enfermera con el sedante y con varios enfermeros, que entran y toman a Yugi, tal vez estaba débil pero aun así puso mucha resistencia con mucho trabajo le lograron inyectar el sedante...

#no Yami no-fue lo único que susurro antes de caer completamente bajo el efecto del sedante...

Colocaron a Yugi en su cama y le conectaron todo, los enfermeros mientras preparaban para trasladarlo a otra habitación...

Mientras tanto Seto veia atónito todo desde una de las esquinas de la habitación, estaba asombrado ante aquel ataque que había tenido Yugi y se sentía mal ya que si hubiera controlado sus hormonas y no hubiera correspondido a Yugi tal vez hubiera sido el mismo resultado pero al menos no le hubiera hecho ilusiones, se sentía tan mal no solo físicamente sino también emocionalmente...

Pronto veía como era que movían a Yugi de ahí y lo sacaban...

#a donde lo llevan?

#lo llevaremos a una sala especial en donde estará vigilado las veinticuatro horas por si quiere cometer alguna locura, ademas que le aplicamos un sedante con el cual no despertara hasta mañana por la tarde...-dijo el doctor a cargo-señor Kaiba necesito hablar muy seriamente con usted

#dígame-dijo siguiendo al doctor fuera de la habitacion

#vera señor el chico esta en una depresión total al parecer por la perdida de un ser querido ¿estoy en lo correcto?

#si

#bien, esta depresión a estado avanzando a pasado a ser algo mas grave

#doctor le pediría que fuera directo al grano y no me anduviera con rodeos

#el joven necesita se ingresado en una terapia lo mas pronto posible ya que tuvo un brote sicótico en pocas palabras paso a la locura total...

Esas palabras fueron tan duras que su cuerpo no lo soporto, sintió un mareo muy fuerte y pronto todo veía como le hablaba algo el doctor pero no oía nada de repente todo se volvió oscuro y no oía nada mas que unas palabras que retumbaban en su cabeza:

"Paso a la locura total" 

_**CONTINUARA...**_

Se preguntaran que le pasando a esta loca que esta actualizando muy rápido este finc no?

Bueno lo que pasa es que después de estar analizando mi situación de des inspiración decidí apurarme con este finc y terminarlo lo mas pronto posible y depues continuar con los demás...

Espero que no les incomode mi decisión, pero es mas cómodo para mi...

Espero que me comprendan...

Respondiendo review:

**_Hisaki:_** Pues ya ven si lo hizo, pero se salvo aunque no quedo muy bien que digamos, y que tal la actuación de Kaiba, ne, no me gusto me quedo muy cursi pero bueno...

**_Princess Of Kamui:_** Ya ves si se salvo, pero para sufrir, jajaja soy mala, no solo que me gusta hacerlos sufrir pero después los recompensare con algo de felicidad y claro que fui yo quien mas crees que se le haya ocurrido tan excelente nick hum? No ya en serio si fui yo y hay me siento muy halagada por que el que vas a hacer me lo vas a dedicar a mi hay muchas gracias y hum? Quedaría bien el YamixYugi y un poco SetoxJoey, para no complicarnos tanto la vida y que quede mas acuerdo a la historia...Y nuevamente Gracias y espero que no solo te quedes ahí sino que hagas mas ya que un gran intelecto no se puede quedar ahí en tu cabecita no, tiene que salir a la luz...

BYE.

Espero sus reviews...


	6. Locura

_**Disclaimer:** Yu-Gi-Oh! y todos los personajes no me pertenecen le pertenecen a su respectivo creador y socios comerciales yo hago esto sin ningún fin lucrativo solo lo hago porque no tango nada mejor que hacer bueno si pero prefiero estar aquí _

_**Locura**_

#nooo Yugi nooo-lloraba desconsoladamente mientras caía hincado y golpea el suelo con sus puños-Yugi nooo Yugi

#faraón-llamo su dios

#mi dios-levantando la mirada-por favor déjeme ir con el... déjeme ayudarlo

#ya te dije que es imposible además que esa ya no es tu misión esto ha sido encomendado a su protector y tu ya no puedes hacer nada...

#pero mi dios...

#mira faraón Athemu los dioses y yo quedamos en que como salvaste al mundo dos veces te daremos la vida eterna aunque hayas faltando a tu misión

#si mi dios-reverenciándose-pero y Yugi yo quisiera saber que sucederá con el

#eso nosotros no lo sabemos el destino es muy caprichoso y ahora depende de su protector todo pero te mantendremos al tanto

#gracias mi dios

#ahora vete

#con su permiso mi dios Osiris-hace una reverencia

El espíritu de cabellos tricolor sale de la sala y después del templo, afuera es recibido por una de las personas que mas le a ayudado...

#felicidades Yami-decía una rubia mientras lo abrasaba

#gracias Mana

#felicidades Athemu-felicita el dueño original de la sortija del milenio...

#gracias Mahado

#faraón ahora podrá venir con nosotros regresar con su gente y su pueblo

#si pero me preocupa Yugi

#no se preocupe faraón vera que el nuevo protector lo pretejerá bien y vera que el va a estar muy bien

#ustedes saben quien es el protector?

#si

#que paradoja no? Las dos personas que mas quiero van a estar juntas

#si faraón ahora marchémonos

#por supuesto

Los tres espíritus caminaron hasta que se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco hasta que desaparecieron totalmente

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

#mmm donde estoy-abrió sus ojos completamente miro a su alrededor-creo que estoy en un cuarto del hospital-se sentó poco a poco ya que se sentía muy mareado, pronto unas palabra vinieron a su cabeza de golpe "paso a la locura total"-Yugi-murmuro

#señor Kaiba veo que ya despertó-dijo el hombre de bata blanca mientras ingresaba al cuarto

#como esta Yugi?

#el joven Yugi esta bien ahora se encuentra dormido por el tranquilizante que le aplicamos

#cual es su situación

#bueno con lo poco que tenemos todavía no podemos calcular el gadro de la psicosis maniaco-depresiva que tiene...

#pero por que le dio el brote sicótico si yo que sepa le antecede una depresión

#esta en lo correcto y el joven Yugi padeció una depresión clínica que no fue tratada por lo cual le dio el brote sicótico

#mmm

#tenemos que tratar al joven de inmediato lo trataremos con terapia farmacológica y sicológica pero si no funciona tendremos que hacerle una sicocirugia

#de que se trata le sicocirugia?

#es una intervención en la que se interrumpen las conexiones entre los lóbulos frontales del cerebro y el área relacionada con las emociones... solo espero que no lleguemos hasta ese extremo, por cierto me podría dar los datos de sus familiares ya que tenemos que ponerlos al tanto de la situación del joven

#el no tiene familiares ni tutor sus padre murieron cuando era joven y su abuelo murió hace unos meses

#ahora que menciona lo de la perdida del abuelo tal vez esa sea la causa de la depresión y la reciente perdida del brote sicótico pero eso sera mejor que se lo de a conocer a la siquiatra mientras tanto si el joven tiene tutor ni nadie que lo cuide lo tendremos que enviar a un manicomnio

#como?

#si señor tendremos que enviarlo al manicomnio

#yo me haré cargo de Yugi

#señor Kaiba no solo es que se haga cargo de los gastos del joven esto tiene que ser legal

#perfecto-tomas su celular y llama a su mano derecha-Jon?

#que pasa Seto

#quiero que te hagas cargo de todos los tramite para que sea el tutor legal de Yugi Moto(N/A: O.O Ósea señor todo poderoso no? El que yo haré todo lo que quiera mm mejor me callo antes que ve vengan a linchar)

#en seguida Seto

#bien-cuelga y guarde su celular-listo ahora me podría llevar a ver a Yugi

#señor Kaiba pero todavía esta algo débil

Seto se para de la cama pero siente un fuerte mareo que se vuelve a sentar

#le digo señor Kaiba todavía esta algo dedil por la donación además que le diagnosticamos un grado de desnutrición

#no me importa-se vuelve a levantar lentamente y vuelve a sentir el mareo pero lo intenta superar y comienza a caminar recargándose en la cama, después ya que se estabilizo camino normal un poco lento pero normal, el doctor al ver la necedad de Seto sale de la habitación para indicarle donde estaba Yugi caminaba lento ya que Seto no estaba muy bien que digamos por lo cual caminaba lento...(N/A:que pero el parece mango podrido... porque se cae de bueno)

#el joven Yugi se encuentra en una sala especial en donde esta vigilado para que no comenta ninguna locura, podrá entrar un momento pero no perturbe al paciente...

#de acuerdo

#bien esta es la habitación-dijo parándose frente a la puerta con el numero 216

#si gracias-Kaiba entro a la habitación en esta se encontraba Yugi acotado en su cama con las muñecas vendadas...

#Yugi-murmuro mientras caminaba cabía el-que te paso porque caíste hasta esto-como si fuera un repuesta Yugi abrió los ojos quedándose viendo a Kaiba, movía su cabeza de un lado para el otro-Yugi?-este le dio una sonrisa y murmuro

#jamás me ganaras Seto porque yo confió en el corazón de las cartas y esto me dará la victoria

#Yugi-acerco su mano para posarla en su hombro pero este le dio un manotazo alejando la mano de el

#no te acerques que no ves tu eres inferior a mi

#Yugi yo solo quiero ayudarte

#no me ayudes yo puedo solo porque tengo a mi Yami-volteado a ver al vació-verdad Yami-dijo sonriendo-verdad que siempre estará a mi lado verdad que si-comenzó a llorar-verdad que todo esto es una pesadilla de la cual voy a despertar y que tu me vas a corresponder verdad Yami verdad que me quieres, oíste Kaiba el me quiere y no va a dejar que me ganes

#Yugi Yo

#vete Kaiba

#Yugi yo quiero ayudarte

#yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie verdad Yami-De quedo viendo al vació y no dijo nada mas

#Yugi Yugi-este no respondía había perdido total contacto con al realidad

#veo que ya despertó-dijo el doctor entrando con una joven de cabello rizado negro con ojos cafés, delgada, tez blanca, como de unos 32 años y de bata blanca-quiero presentarle a la siquiatra Alison Burnett ella es una de las mejores siquiatras de Inglaterra

#es un gusto conocerlo señor Kaiba

#igualmente

#bueno los dejo para que le explique la doctora la situación

#bien joven Yugi joven Yugi Joven Yugi-la voltea a ver-quiere salir a los jardines venga vamos a los jardines-le estrenes la mano y Yugi la toma parándose, lo sentaron en una silla de Ruedas con ayuda de Kaiba y salieron

#como hizo?

#que?

#que le hiciera caso

#años de experiencia, trabajo y paciencia

Pronto llegaron a los jardines y dejaron a Yugi junto a unas hermosas flores

#mira Yugi una flor-le da una flor-tómala y juega con ella-la toma y lo único que hace es observarla-Bien señor Kaiba me entere que usted va a ser el tutor de Yugi por lo que tenemos que ponerlo al tanto, el joven Yugi padece psicosis maniaca-depresiva

#si ya me informaron

#bien el grado todavía no lo sabemos necesitamos hacerle varias pruebas y estudios lo trataremos con litio y carabamazepina al igual, que con psicoterapia que consistirá en dos terapia una grupal y otra individual con esto probaremos un tiempo pero si no da resultado se le ara una sicocirugia me imagino que el doctor ya le explico esto

#si, pero quisiera sabe que es lo que le pasa exactamente a Yugi

#mas específicamente...

#si, vera cuando despertó la primera ves que confundió con alguien fallecido luego le dio un ataque y comenzó a ventar y tirar todo lo que se encontró a su paso después le coloraron un tranquilizante que lo durmió, después que volvió a despertar creyó que estábamos en un duelo y luego cree que vuelve a ver a la persona fallecida y que esta le habla

#vera los síntomas de la psicosis son: aceleración del pensamiento y el habla alteraciones del juicio, ideas fantasiosas nociones de grandeza y gran estima de la habilidades personales hasta a horita solo ha presentado algunos...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Antes que nada quiero decirles que en realidad no se que piensen las persona en este estado por lo cual yo escribo lo de continuación como mi linda cabecita me guió por lo cual los pensamientos de las personas cambian, lo anterior mente mencionado lo de el tratamiento y los síntomas eso es la puritita neta ósea que eso si es de verdad lo saque de una fuente muy confiable... Sin nada mas que decir mas que sigan leyendo...

PVO DE YUGI

#Yugi-me llamaban alguien me llamaba- que te paso porque caíste hasta esto-quien esta diciendo esto, quien se preocupa por mi-abro los ojos en donde estoy, estoy en un duelo-Yugi-volví a escuchar y veo hacia al frente esta Kaiba "ya veras recuperare mi titulo de campeón te venceré en este duelo"oigo que me dice, rio con ironía el vencerme ja

#jamás me ganaras Seto porque yo confió en el corazón de las cartas y esto me dará la victoria

De repente todo cambia el esta en el suelo-Yugi- me vuelve a llamar y pone una mano en mi hombro"el es débil e inferior ti Yugi no tienes porque ayudarlo" oí que le susurraron mientras veía como esta persona de ojos azules tenia su mano en su hombro la cual la quite de un manotazo

#no te acerques que no vez que tu eres inferior a mi-de repente todo cambia ahora el que esta en el suelo soy yo es una habitación oscura y fría no hay nadie ni nada...

#Yugi yo solo quiero ayudarte-otra vez esa voz todo se ilumina y ve a todos sus amigos y familiares alrededor de el y ve como el castaño se acerca a el

#no me ayudes yo puedo solo porque tengo a mi Yami-volteo a ver donde esta el sonriendo -verdad Yami?-le pregunto un asentimiento y sonrió-verdad que siempre estará a mi lado verdad que si?-comienzo a llorar ya que unos recuerdos viene a mi, Yami besa a Kaiba luego desparece y me deja solo-verdad que todo esto es una pesadilla de la cual voy a despertar y que tu me vas a corresponder verdad Yami verdad que me quieres?-un asentimiento y este me sonríe me pone muy contento entonces encaro a Kaiba-oíste Kaiba el me quiere y no va alejar que me ganes

#Yugi yo-le volvió a llamar pero ya estaba arto de que siempre lo interrumpiera ahora el era feliz con su Yami

#vete Kaiba-le respondí no lo quería ver ya que esas eran muy dolorosas

#Yugi déjame ayudarte-ayudarme a que a que vuelva a ser infeliz no eso jamás

#yo no necesito la ayuda de nadie verdad Yami-lo volteo a ver y el me sonríe pero poco a poco va desvaneciéndose junto con los demás un dolor inmenso entra en mi corazón no lo puedo soportar me abandono me dejo pronto todo queda en sombras y me quedo viendo al vació donde anteriormente estaba Yami

#Yugi Yugi-oía una voz que me llamaba pero no la reconocía sabia que la había escuchado antes pero no la reconocía ni sabia quien estaba emitiéndola

#veo que ya despertó-oigo voces pero no entiendo nada no comprendo nada lo único que hago es quedarme viendo al vació -quiero presentarle a la siquiatra Alison Burnett ella es una de las mejores siquiatras de Inglaterra

#es un gusto conocerlo señor Kaiba

#igualmente

#bueno los dejo para que le explique la doctora la situación

#bien joven Yugi joven Yugi Joven Yugi-alguien me llama la volteo a ver es la silueta de una mujer pero hasta ahí es lo único que veo -quiere salir a los jardines venga vamos a los jardines-que si quiero salir claro que quiero salir quiero salir de esta oscuridad que me embarga me extiende un mano yo la tomo quiero salir lo mas pronto posible.

Siento como me colocan en algo para transportarme pero no se donde estoy todo es oscuridad y frió oigo que están conversando pero no entiendo nada...

Al parecer estoy en otro lugar pero no se donde es todo a mi alrededor es oscuridad y frió

#mira Yugi una flor-me da algo no se que es una flor y solo veo la silueta poco a poco comienza a tomar uniforma mas definida y un color es preciosa-tomaba y juega con ella-me dice esa voz yo la tomo y la comienzo a mirar cada detalle cada forma es preciosa esta llena de vida es hermosa, no era como en donde se encontraba en un mundo solo oscuro y frió de donde quiero salir...

Oigo que siguen hablando pero no comprendo nada lo único que quiero es disfrutar de esta hermosa muestra de vida que es todo lo opuesto a mi que soy un cascaron sin vida, que esta en esta mundo solo y que quiere salir pero que no puede...

Porque no quiero...

_**Continuara...**_

Perdón por la tardanza...

Ahora veremos que pasara con el pequeño Yugi y con Kaiba...

Si ya se que quedo muy chusco la participación de Kaiba pero que se le va a hacer el amor de verdad lo afecto pero mas adelante el lo descubrirá por su propia cuenta...

Respondiendo Review:

**_Hisaki Raiden:_** Gracias por perdonar la existencia de esta loca... bueno no importa que se les haya cortado la intención es lo que cuenta... y no, no eres payasa y me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el beso... espero que no te parezca muy loca la actitud de Kaiba pero por mas que pensaba como cambiarla no llego nada así que mejor la dejamos ahí... ahora hay que pensar Yugi se recuperara fácilmente o tendrán que operarlo y que la cirugía no salga bien? Bueno yo optaría mas por la segunda pero hay que analizar mejor la situación bueno nos vemos Bye...

**_Sybelle Nanjô Du Lac_**: Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado el fic... te pasaria a mi musa pero me creerás que nada mas me llamo por teléfono no a regresado de la vacaciones que se tomo desde marzo mmm eso es algo estresante pero no te preocupes estoy segura que regresara o al menos te enviara una postal, una carta, un e-mail o una llamadita pero creedme algo llegara...

Sin nada mas que decir mas que TANKE YOU POR SEGUIR LAS HISTORIAS DE ESTA LOCA AUTORA me despido

BYE


	7. Tres Meses

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu-Gi-Oh! Lo que es la serie la trama y todo eso le pertenecen a Kasuki y a sus respectivos ayudantes y socios yo hago este finc sin esperar nada a cambio mas que sus preciosos review

_**Tres meses...**_

Tres meses han pasado desde que me entere de tu estado...

Tres meses de que le informe a sus amigos...

Tres meses de que vinieron a verte por primera vez...

Tres meses que tu ni los tomaste en cuenta...

Tres meses en que te visitan diariamente...

Tres meses de que te han intentado ayudarte...

Tres meses en lo que han fallado al igual que todos...

Y yo en tres meses que he hecho?...

En tres meses he estado a tu lado ayudándote al igual que los demás para que salgas adelante...

Tres meses en los que he estado apoyándote luchando hombro a hombro con tigo...

Tres meses en lo que he intentado darte lo mejor y lo he hecho pero no ha servido de nada...

Tres meses en los cuales ha surgido un nuevo sentimiento para ti...

Tres meses en los que me di cuenta de este...

Tres meses fue el tiempo en el que logre asimilarlo...

Tres meses en lo que he intentado demostrártelo y no he podido...

Tres meses de los cuales puse de limite para ver si había alguna mejora...

Tres meses en los que he sabido las consecuencias que esto producía...

Tres meses en los que hemos estado esperando una reacción la cual no ha habido...

Tres meses que fácil es decirlo, escribirlo, murmurarlo... pero que difícil es vivirlo y por que no sufrirlo...

Ahora hoy es el día, el ultimo día que te dieron los doctores y yo para mejorar, pero...

No lo lograste y ahora mañana se decidirá si volverás a ser el mismo o si nos dejaras para siempre...

Aunque pareciera que ya lo hiciste, porque aunque tu cuerpo este con nosotros, tu mente tu alma ya nos abandono, es como si estuvieras muerto en vida y en cierta forma lo estas...

Sabes porque te digo todo esto?

Porque desde hace tres meses me di cuenta de que **Te amo**...

Pero me entristece saber desde hace tres meses que jamás me corresponderás, no solo por tu estado sino porque tu corazón le pertenece a otra persona una persona que creí amar pero solo fue una confusión, para darme a conocer mis verdaderos sentimientos...

#senor Kaiba, el joven Yugi debe ir a su terapia-llamo una voz lo llamo a sus espaldas sacándolo de su conversación

#de acuerdo-contesto sin mucho interés-Me voy, al rato vuelvo para pasar esta noche con tigo... Que espero y deseo que no sea la ultima...-murmuro mientras se incorporaba y salía del jardín, en el cual los demás pacientes podían convivir con un pedacito de la naturaleza, antes de salir completamente de ahí se quedo observando al pequeño de cabello tricolor que era levado por una enfermera en verdad parecía todo un ángel vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón azul marino, era totalmente encantador...

#señor Kaiba-llamo una mujer de ropaje blanco a sus espaldas

#dígame

#debería demostrarle lo que siente por el joven Yugi ya que eso le ayudaría mucho, nada pierde con intentarlo vera que he visto muchos caso en los que se han mejorado por...-fue interrumpida por la mirada gélida de el CEO seguida de unas palabras mas frías que su mirada...

#imítese a hacer su trabajo-le respondió junto con una frívola mirada

La joven totalmente espantada se dirigió a otra sala del hospital...

#joven Seto Kaiba

#Dra. Burnett que se le ofrece

#creo que le enfermera tiene razón usted le tiene un gran cariño al joven Yugi pero tiene miedo a demostrárselo

#hn-"por este motivo odio a los sicólogos"-desea algo mas que decirme doctora vera que tengo una juta muy importante

#no, eso es todo, recuerde que la operación es mañana a las 14:20

#bien volveré por la noche

#joven Kaiba de veras debería tomar en cuenta lo que le digo

No dijo nada simplemente se fue...

Afuera de las instalaciones del hospital psiquiátrico se encontraba la limusina del joven empresario, a la cual ingreso...

Ya dentro se hecho para atrás y se masajeo las sienes ante el dolor de cabeza que se le presentaba

#no entiendo porque _¿porque me enamore de el?_

**Continuara...**

No pregunten esto nada mas es de relleno además que es el capitulo mas corto que he escrito, pero no se preocupen el próximo capitulo lo haré mas largo bueno eso espero...

Ya mero se acerca el final hay que emoción aunque todavía faltan aproximadamente cuatro capítulos osea tendremos un total de diez capítulos...

Me entere de la nueva regla de no contestar review pero al diablo con esta, esta pagina la formamos lo escritores y los lectores y como dice mi amiga Anyanka Khushrenada es una ofensa no responder lo review a si que...

Contestando los review

_Hisaki Raiden:_ Amiga que bueno verte aunque que te leo en cada actualización pero hoy estoy feliz así que no veía la forma de expresarme...Pasando a lo que en realidad nos importa veras gracias pero esa información la encontré en una enciclopedia en la sección de salud mental y ahí venia todo bien explicativo así que ni tuve problemas además que mi linda hermanita es psicóloga y bueno un punto mas a favor con respecto a eso, además que me encanta todo esto de la psicología aunque ni loca me dedicaría a eso yo ya tengo mi proyecto de vida el cual pretendo cumplir...Tienes razón es demasiado difícil hacerlo que actué celoso, triste, feliz sin dejar de ser Kaiba pero hay que hacer la lucha...Bueno nos vemos y espero no tardar tanto en actualizar por cierto quien te gusta mas de BEY BLADE si ya se que no viene al caso pero tengo mucha curiosidad...

_Kida Luna:_ Gracias amiga por tu review de veras que cuando o leí me subiste el animo ya que he andado un podo deprimida pero ahora ya no tanto...Por supuesto que vamos a matar a Joey no merece vivir muajajajajajajaja no hablando en serio lo tengo que matar porque si no imagínese voy a dejar un cabo suelto y se me deshilachara toda la historia...MMM la verdad no si le den de comer a Yugi tan saludablemente, aunque como va la cosa creo que no...MMM no como lo ven no vivió en la mansión de Seto pero tampoco se quedo en el hospital se fue a un manicomio aunque usted no lo crea jajajajaja no es que pobre de mi Seto tener un loco en su casa, no, además mira que le esta yendo del nabo sobrecito el también va a terminar loco...MMM de hecho no da tanto miedo yo siempre hablo sola(todos se alejan y la ven raro)no tiene nada de malo verdad, Rex me apoya verdad ves Luna eres algo exagerada...Y como ven Seto no aprovecha bueno al menos en este capitulo no pero ya veremos en el siguiente que tal aprovecha a estar con Yugi solito en la noche, mejor me callo hay que guardar la sorpresa claro si es que se me ocurre pero siendo un hospital no hubiera problema pero el problema es que Yugi le podría causar mas daños pero y si le compone mm hay que analizar la situación bueno mientras nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...

_Barbara Flores:_Agradezco tu review y con respecto a la petición tengo que analizarla ya que tengo cuatro fic en línea que tengo que hacerles la continuación y cuatro en proceso de creación...pero aun así lo escribiré pero seria un one shot largo pero no te preocupes haré lo posible por escribirlo y nuevamente gracias por tu review...

Quiero agradecerlos por leer las locuras que surgen de mi linda cabecita y por dejar un review y aquellos que leen sin dejar review anímese miren que no les cuesta ni menos de cinco minutos...

Se recibe de todo jito matazos legumbrasos frutazos menos palabras obscenas, ofensas para el yaoi (ya que es como si no solo ofendieran a mi sino a mas de la mitad de los miembros esta pagina) y virus ok...

Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...

Bye


	8. Angustia y Dolor

**_Disclaimer:_** Yu-Gi-Oh! Lo que es la serie la trama y todo eso le pertenecen a Kasuki y a sus respectivos ayudantes y socios yo hago este finc sin esperar nada a cambio mas que sus preciosos review

**_Angustia y Dolor_**

**POV Yugi**

Todo es oscuridad, todo es soledad...

Oigo voces no se que dicen, se que es algo importante pero no se que es... ni me interesa...

Siento que me mueven... ¿a dónde? no se, oigo mas voces y de que sirve que las oiga si no entiendo lo que dicen...

Todo es oscuridad... soledad...

Antes quería salir de aquí pero no podía, nadie me ayudaba... ahora no me importa, ya nada me importa lo único que quiero es morirme eso seria mejor que estar encerrado entre esta oscuridad... esta soledad...

No se si tengo mis ojos abiertos o cerrados, ya no se nada...

No se quien soy ni porque estoy aquí yo no merezco estar aquí, yo no quiero estar aquí pero... y si el exterior es peor que esto y si esto es una salvación ante el exterior...

Ya no se, ni quiero pensar...

Ya no quiero pensar estoy solo, tengo frió en esta oscuridad ya no quiero sentir...

Ya no haré nada, lo único es que me dejare llevar...

Ya no haré nada de todas formas moriré, moriré...

No se porque pero algo me llama...

La muerte me llama...

**Fin POV Yugi**

(N/A: hasta a mi se me pusieron lo pelos de punta)

.-señor Kaiba tiene una llamada de el señor Hiroto sobre la junta de mañana

.-cancelarme todas la citas de esta tarde y de mañana

.-pero señor

.-después yo arreglare todo no quiero ningún llamado a menos que se esta cayendo Kaiba Corp entendido

.-si señor Kaiba

"necesito tiempo para pensar ordenar mis ideas, mis ideales tengo que ordenar que es lo que haré después de mañana... necesito ver a Yugi"

Con este pensamiento Kaiba salio de su empresa para dirigirse al hospital psiquiátrico de ciudad domino...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yu-Gi-Oh!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

.-Joey seguro que no vienes-le insistía la peli-castaña que se encontraba frente a el, casi rogándole...

.-no

.-pero mañana operan a Yugi no quieres venir a verlo-ahora apoyaba uno de sus mejores amigos casi lo consideraba como su hermano

.-no

.-no has considerado que tal vez sea la ultimas vez que lo veamos con vida-dijo con un toque de melancolía

.-por eso mismo Tea no se si lo resistiré, por si no lo sabes yo fui el causante de todo esto-decía a punto del llanto por lo cual bajo la mirada

.-te equivocas aquí todos somos culpables no te eches la carga tu solito

.-si pero si no le hubiera gritado todo eso Yami todavía estaría aquí y Yugi estaría triste pero el menos estaría cuerdo estaría con nosotros, nosotros le ayudaríamos...-no soporto mas y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

.-lo se pero ahora ya no esta en nuestras manos están en las de Kaiba, los doctores y Yugi

.-viejo lo que hiciste fue por algo, piensa que el destino así lo quiso

.-entonces vienes o no?-le volvió a insistir su amiga

.-iré después, no se preocupen

.-seguro

.-claro-Levanto la mirada y dio una sonrisa falsa ya que desde lo ocurrido no había vuelto a dar una sonrisa verdadera...

.-bueno nos vemos después

Los dos jóvenes comienzan a caminar para salir del parque donde se encontraban mientras que el joven de cabellera güera se queda ahí estático con la cabeza baja y derramado lagrimas que apenas se notan...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yu-Gi-Oh!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

.-hola Tea, hola Tristan-Saludo con gran gusto la recepcionista de aquel hospital

.-hola Naomi ¿como estas?

.-bien nada fuera de lo común Tea-les contesto con una gran sonrisa- vinieron a ver a Yugi no?

.-Así es

.-Bueno ahorita se encuentra en terapia si quieren pueden verlo mientras esta en ella no tardará mucho para que se acabe

.-De acuerdo gracias

.-Hasta luego chicos-se despidieron para dirigirse al interior del hospital mas específicamente a los jardines...

.-Como crees que siga Yugi, Tristan

.-No lo se tea la verdad no ha mejorado mucho desde que lo vimos por primera vez

**Flash Back**

Tres chicos corrían a lo que daban sus piernas hacia el hospital domino...

No les importaba a quien golpearán o tiraran o si los fuesen a atropellar, lo único que le importaba era saber como se encontraba su amigo...

A lo lejos lograron vislumbrar el hospital de Cuidad Domino, para lo cual aumentaron el ritmo, al acercarse mas pudieron ver a Kaiba el cual salía de este e ingresaba a su limusina...

.-Kaiba -gritaron con el poco aliento que tenían al unísono

Ante el llamado Kaiba viro su cabeza hacia donde provenía, encontrándose con quien menos quería...

.-Kaiba has sabido algo de Yugi?-pregunto la castaña primero, ya que fue la primera que llego junto a el, con el ultimo aliento ,para después respirara agitadamente

.-si he sabido de el, se encuentra en el interior de esa clínica-señalando el edificio frente a ellos- en el jardín para se exactos-todos se impresionaron no sabían que decir estaban preocupados pero el hecho de saber que su amigo en realidad si se encontraba en el hospital los noqueó completamente-no tiene mucho que estuvo al borde de la muerte-continuo ante el espanto de los otros-ahora se encuentra en un estado de psicosis

Ante esto los tres chicos avanzaron hacia el hospital querían ver como se encontraba su amigo, pero una voz los detuvo...

.-para que van? si no estaban cuando el mas lo necesito... si no lo hubiera encontrado ya estaría muerto... que clase de amigos son...

.-cállate -interrumpió Joey-tu no sabes lo que dices-le grito con lagrimas en los ojos-Yugi es nuestro amigo por eso venimos a cuidarlo

.-ah, a cuidarlo y porque no mejor hubieran evitado esta desgracia? yo que sepa ustedes son los que siempre lo han apoyado y ayudado, no?

.-eso es lo que siempre hemos hecho pero...

.-saben que no me interesa, sus motivos, razones o excusas, pero quiero decirles que desde este momento Yugi esta a mi custodia, ya que el no es capas de cuidarse a si mismo, ni de que sus dizque amigos lo cuiden-subió a su limusina sin decir nada mas y se marcho...

Los chicos estaba en shock, todo lo que les había dicho Kaiba era verdad, pero en ese momento no importaba eso si no ver como se encontraba Yugi, momentos después entraron al hospital y pidieron informes sobre Yugi en recepción ahí mismo les notificaron que era cierto que Yugi ahora estaba a cargo de Kaiba por lo cual tuvieron que comunicarle a el para que les dejaran pasar a verlo, después de la autorización de este una enfermera los guió hasta el jardín donde se encontraba su amigo.

Cuando llegaron a las puertas que daban al jardín lo divisaron ahí sentado junto a un árbol con una flor en la mano junto a el una doctora que le hablaba pero este no hacia ni el menor caso...

A paso lento se fueron acercando hasta que quedaron a poco mas de un metro de distancia...

Estaban sin habla ante lo que sus ojos veían una imagen que jamás se imaginaron ver...

La doctora amablemente les sonrió y saludo a lo jóvenes...

.-hola, en que les puedo ayudar?

Los chicos no sabían que decir

.-Yugi-fue lo único que pudo decir Joey

.-ah, son amigos de Yugi verdad-un pequeño asentimiento de parte de ellos-bien vez Yugi no solo seto te quiere también ellos te quieren y por eso vinieron a verte

Los chicos analizaba la situación Yugi vestido con un pantalón azul y una camiseta naranja sentado recargado en el árbol sosteniendo una flor y con la muñecas vendadas, la imagen no era muy favorable que digamos

La doctora al notar que los chicos se encontraban en shock decidió aclárales todo con respecto a Yugi...

.-mira Yugi ten otra flor- se la puso en su mano para que la sostuviera-voy a hablar un momento con los chicos y depuse tu podrás jugar con ellos si?

Yugi no contesto simplemente continuaba como estaba sentado callado en su mundo

La doctora se paro y se acero a los jóvenes-acompáñenme por favor-los chicos la siguieron hasta una banca no muy lejos de donde se encontraba Yugi-antes que nada díganme que son de Yugi?

Los chicos ante esta pregunta se recuperaron

.-somos sus amigos-contesto Tristan ya que los otros no lo asimilaban del todo

.-bien antes de informarles sobre el estado de salud de Yugi quisiera que me contestaran algunas preguntas-los chicos asintieron-bien tengo entendido que el joven perdió a un familiar hace seis meses aproximadamente

.-Así es Yugi perdió a su abuelo-contesto Tea

.-bien y que además en los últimos días perdió a un ser querido no es así

.-si perdió a su... novio-contesto yo o mejor dicho mintió, ya que seria muy difícil explicarle todo con respecto a Yami y lo demás

.-a su novio?

.-si en un accidente

.-y me podrías decir como fue ese accidente-le pregunto a Joey con mucha curiosidad

.-este... lo asaltaron y lo apuñalaron su... novio todavía sobrevivió y Yugi lo vio morir frente a sus ojos

.-ya entiendo verán el joven Seto me informo que perdió un ser querido pero no me dijo como ya que el no estuvo presente, bien el estado de salud de Yugi físico es estable gracias al donativo de sangre del joven Kaiba, el psicológico no es muy bueno que digamos...

**Fin Del Flash Back**

.-Ah! Tristan todo esto es mi culpa yo jamás debí haber dejado solo a Yugi-decia con un deje de tristeza

.-No, no es tu culpa tenias que hacerlo-la intentaba convencer, pero no podia ya que no se convencía a si mismo

.-Pero si tan solo no le hubiera hecho caso

.-No vale la pena culparnos el esta así y ya, ya ves lo que dijo el doctor eso es normal el tenia una depresión muy grave y era normal, así que no sigamos culpándonos

.-Tienes razón Tristan-se seco algunas lagrimas que se le escaparon- mira ahí esta Yugi

.-Si-los dos jóvenes miraron hacia la sección del jardín donde se encontraban Yugi con sus demás compañeros de terapia solamente era tres, al parecer los otros dos reaccionaban pero Yugi no hacia nada mas que quedarse sentado viendo al vació...

Sus amigos lo miraron con tristeza siempre era lo mismo ellos podían ver a Yugi en sus terapias gracias al permiso que Kaiba les consiguió y aunque esta fuera de las normas y de la ética del instituto el CEO se las arreglo para conseguirlo y siempre era lo mismo el sentado o parado sin hacer nada las sicólogas y siquiatras le hablaban pero este no respondía, no hacia nada solamente se permanecía ahí estático a veces pronunciaba unas cuantas palabras pero no eran exactamente las que quisieran escuchar "muerte" "frío" "oscuridad""soledad"

No paso mucho tiempo cuando termino la terapia y las enfermeras llevaron a cada paciente a su habitación a excepción de Yugi a el lo dejaron en el jardín y lo sentaron junto a un árbol de cerezo

Sus amigos se acercaron a el a paso veloz y felices de poder convivir con su amigo...

.-hola Yugi, como estas?

.-hola viejo, como sigues?

Pero el no dijo nada ni volteo a verlos seguía viendo al vació...

.-sabes ocurrió algo muy gracioso en la escuela-comenzó Tristan como siempre intentando establecer una platica con Yugi para ver si reaccionaba-si así es Yugi la cocinera hizo jaiba pero se le escapo una y andaba por todod el comedor y espanto a todas la chicas fue muy graciosos(N/A: Ya me paso estaba en el mercado cuando se cae una jaiba y comienza a caminar me asusto mucho T.T pero después fue gracioso )

.-no fue gracioso si espanto-comento Tea con enfado fingido porque aunque no lo quiera acertar si tuvo un poco de gracia

.-claro que lo fue, verdad Yugi?-le coloca un brazo en sus hombros

.-como crees el opina igual que yo-lo jala pero Tristan lo toma de un brazo y lo jala también

.-que creen que hacen-Una voz muy conocida por ambos los detuvo y levantaron a ver al dueño de esta

.-Kaiba-dijeron al unísono con un toque de espanto

.-les conseguí el permiso para ver si interactuando con ustedes Yugi avanzara, no para que lo maltrataran-dijo con enfado ya que no tenia la paciencia suficiente para tolerara ese tipo de comportamiento

.-oye mide tus palabras no lo estamos maltratando-le respondió Tristan con deje de molestia ante el comentario de Kaiba

.-Tristan calma, Kaiba lo sentimos solo estábamos jugando-Trato de interceder y calmar las cosas... pero no lo logro

.-se acabo el tiempo Yugi necesita descansar

.-pero no tiene mucho que estamos con el-respondió Tea ya que era cierto no tenía mucho de que habían llegado

.-Yugi necesita descansar mañana es su operación

.-si pero...

Kaiba tomo a Yugi y se lo llevo dentro del edificio sin decir nada mas...

.-es desesperante... por eso no mejora Yugi con el a cargo

.-Kaiba tiene razón ya es tarde mañana es le operación de Yugi y no solo el necesita descansar nosotros también

.-esta bien, Tea vamos-ambos jóvenes se incorporaron y notaron que todos lo pacientes eran llevados a sus respectivas habitaciones

.-Tea Tristan esperen

.-doctora Burnett-respondieron al unísono, ante el llamado

.-se le ofrece algo?-pregunto Tea

.-chicos que bueno que los encuentro, la operación se cambio de hora me imagino que Kaiba ya les informo

.-no, no nos dijo nada-comento Tea antes que Tristan dijera algo

.-me lo debí haber imaginado, solo se movió media hora será a las 14:20

.-gracias doctora

.-de nada y su otro amigo tampoco vino hoy

.-no dijo que vendría pero no vino

.-que mal el joven debería venir a ver a Yugi el necesita mucho del apoyo de todos

.-lo sabemos doctora pero esperemos que mañana si venga

.-recuerden los riesgos de esta operación

.-si doctora

.-bueno nos vemos mañana chicos

.-hasta mañana doctora

La mujer sonrió estaba feliz de que el joven tuviera tanto apoyo...

.-pero seria mejor si le apoyara su otro amigo y si el obstinado de Seto Kaiba le demostrara sus sentimientos...

.-tiene razón doctota

.-y hablando de ellos donde están

.-en el balcón

.-como siempre infórmenme cuando estén en la habitación

.-como diga doctora

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yu-Gi-Oh!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**_

.-sabes Yugi hoy traje a alguien muy especial-decía mientras lo colocaba en el diván-mira vino Mokuba a visitarte

.-hola Yugi-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa pero este solo veía al vació-yo solo venia a ver como seguías, mi hermano dijo que ibas mejorando pero que aun asi es mejor que te operen-poco a poco el niño se fue acercado a Yugi y se sentó junto a el-Yugi vamos mejora yo se que eres fuerte, si?-el niño sonrió con su ojos cristalinos a punto de derramar lagrimas

Yugi simplemente volteo a verlo y acerco su mano para secara una lagrimas que los ojos de Mokuba habían derramado

.-mira hermano, Yugi seco una de mis lagrimas-volteo a ver a sus hermano que solo le dirigió una sonrisa, una sonrisa sincera-ves Yugi tu puedes lograrlo

Kaiba solamente veía con los ojos llorosos derramando lagrimas de felicidad y de impotencia, esa reacción que tuvo Yugi ya la había tenido antes con el y no la había vuelto a repetir, pero la doctora le dijo que era un avance pequeño pero era un avance pero como no lo había vuelto a repetir se descarto y se dijo que solo era una reacción espontánea que tenia...

Lloraba al ver la inocencia de su hermano y por creer que Yugi se podía componer antes de mañana... pero eso era imposible

.-Moki-le llamo por lo cual volteo

.-Que pasa Seto?

.-Moki ya es tarde tienes que ir te a dormir mañana tienes escuela además que Yugi también necesita descansar acuérdate que mañana lo operan y tiene que descansar mucho

.-De acuerdo Seto, te espero a dormir?

.-No prefiero quedarme aquí por cualquier cosa que pase

.-Claro me informas cualquier cosa que pase

.-Claro-el pequeño sale del cuarto dejando a su hermano solo con Yugi

.-Yugi vamos es hora de ir a tu habitación mañana tienes que estar con todas la energías posibles

Lo tomo y lo cargo para dirigirse a la habitación que le correspondía a el...

Al llegar lo coloco en su cama y le cambio la ropa por una mas cómoda para dormir después lo acobijo y se sentó junto a el...

"Yugi por favor reacciona Yugi no quiero mentirle mas a mí hermano de que estas mejorando mucho, por favor reacciona" sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el llamado de la puerta

.-interrumpo?-pregunto la doctora mientras entraba

.-no-fue la simple respuesta que dio

.-bien veo que seto ya te preparo parta dormir, bien hay que esperar si te duermes en media hora por ti solito si no hay que ponerte otra vez el sedante entendiste Yugi, bien, como se encuentra seto?

.-bien

.-me entere que trajo a su hermanito, no le había dicho que podía ser muy fuerte que lo trajera

.-lo se, pero el estima mucho a Yugi así que decidí traerlo

.-bien no se preocupe, esta bien, el joven necesita todo el apoyo, pero también me entere de la reacción que tuvo Yugi

.-perdón?

.-no, Seto nadie los espía ya sabes que ese es tu espacio y puedes estar ahi con toda la privacidad lo que pasa es que me encontré a su hermano y el me platico de la reacción que tuvo Yugi

.-si, pero solo fue eso, una reacción, no fue ningún avance

.-lo se señor Kaiba pero no hay que perder la fe

.-mmm

.-seto no solo vine a ver si se duerme Yugi, no, viene a platicar con tigo veras lo que sientes por el pequeño Yugi no es nada malo al contrario es bueno y deberías demostrárselo, mira no se necesita tener ninguna especialidad o poder para darse cuenta de lo que sientes por Yugi eso es muy bueno pero necesitas demostrárselo mira píenselo porque recuerdan que talvez esta sea la ultima vez que lo veas con vida y no te estoy diciendo que lo hagas tuyo para nada solo que le demuestres tu amor como tu lo descubrirás solo por favor Seto píenselo-se acedo a una cómoda y dejo ahí un frasco-si no se duerme dale el sedante y por favor píenselo-la mujer se retiro ya que no era el único paciente del que estaba a cargo además que sabia que seto necesitaba pensar analizar las cosas la situación

Seto permaneció en su lugar no se movió ni un solo milímetro, viendo al vació pensando el lo que era lo correcto y que no...

Así continuo media hora mas mientras que Yugi cayo dormido sin necesidad de sedarlo lo cual alegro a Seto al volver en si y ver al pequeño a su costado completamente dormido, dio una sonrisa pero no era como las que expresaba frente a sus oponentes o hacia a las personas llena de superioridad ni como la que le mostraba a su hermano llena de cariño no era una sonrisa llena de amor del mas puro amor...

Se incorporo para poder cobijar a Yugi se paro a un lado de la cama y se le quedo observando a su pequeño ángel su pequeña luz que se estaba extinguiendo dando lugar a una interminable oscuridad una oscuridad que era dolorosa para todos...

Poco a poco se le fue acercando y con una mano acarició la suave mejilla se Yugi se sentía tan tersa que un pétalo de rosa se quedaba corto...

Lentamente se acerco y la planto un pequeño beso en sus labios para después volver sonreír...

.-te amo Yugi por favor no quiero que te alejes de mi lado-le tomo su mano y la beso para después acomodarse en un diván que se encontraba en ese cuarto para dormirse pero viendo la mejor imagen que jamás en ese corto tiempo hubiera deseado ver a Yugi durmiendo como el ángel que era...

Su cuerpo no soporto mas le estaba cobrando los desvelos anteriores por lo cual cayo completamente dormido...

_**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Yu-Gi-Oh!&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**  
_

El avistamiento del sol anunciaba el comienzo de un nuevo día pero para algunos ya había comenzado antes de esto...

El reloj marcaba las 7 en punto para alguno era hora de partir a sus escuelas o trabajos el hecho de comenzar un día normal para otros el comienzo de uno de los peores día en tres meses...

.-Apurarte Tristan tenemos que ver a Yugi antes de que lo preparen para cirugía

.-Explícame la forma que quieres que corra rápido si tu casia casi me tras con todo y cama

.-Eres un holgazán hoy no es dia para eso

.-Si pero al menos tu si desayunaste yo no

.-Yo no tengo la culpa de que te levantes tan tarde

.-oye yo no me levanto tan tarde

.-Olvídalo Tristan y mejor apurarte que todavía tenemos que pasar por Joey

.-esta bien ya voy

Los chicos siguieron caminando a Gran prisa ya que la casa de su amigo no se encontraba tan lejos pero el hospital psiquiátrico se encontraba la otro lado de la ciudad así que bebían apresurara el paso para que volvieran a ver a su amigo ya que tal vez sea la ultima vez que lo vean...

_**Continuara...**_

Y hasta ahí llego la imaginación le iba a seguir hasta la operación de Yugi pero me iba a extender mucho y no quiero que el oculista se haga rico por esto así que este capitulo esta dividió en dos partes...

Con respecto a la actualización ya me organice y lamentablemente actualizare una ves al mes pero solo una ves así que please ténganme paciencia si? Pero si puedo actualizar mas rápido lo haré ok así que no se achicopalen que aquí me tendían para rato...

Ahora estoy feliz porque dentro de 1 mes cumpliré un año de ser fanática de fanfiction bueno como lectora y como escritora pues también aunque mis primero trabajos jamás lo haya publicado ni terminado bueno no importa ya que me dieron mas ideas para estos...

Bien ya saben mi política **primero lo lectores** así que aquí están sus reviews:

**Kida Luna:** Si muy mala regla que no respeto...No es tanto de hecho en realidad iba a poner seis meses pero ahí si era mucho tiempo así que mejor lo partí a la mitad...Y si pero compréndelo es Seto Kaiba así que mejor ya ni decir nada...Y eso me sonó a doble sentido bueno yo le agarre el doble sentido jajaja... Y con los amigos pues mucho no pueden hacer, pero lo que pueden lo hacen... Tienes razón con la fe del tamaño de un grano de sal puede mover montañas pero como no la tiene ni modo...Y con la operación pues... puede ser que si y puede ser que no, quien sabe que locas cosas puede crear esta cabecita además que por hay falta una personita que intervenida demasiado en esto... la petición que me hiciste pronto se cumplirá de hecho será en el siguiente capitulo, pero ya no puedo decir mas... Bye...

**Hisaki Raiden:** Hola amiga yo se que me tarde lo siento de hecho ya lo tenia escrito y todo pero yo creí que todavía estaba a la mitad y como mi cerebro se ha secado un poquito bueno pero ya estoy aquí ...No, no digas eso de ti todos tenemos algo de poetas lo que pasa es que eres muy estricta con tigo misma eso es todo pero así que tener un poquito de paciencia ok... Que buena onda que eres sicóloga bueno ya casi como ves y espero que no me regañes ya que rompí varias normas pero bueno vamos era fundamental para el fic además, de que con dinero baila el perro no?...Y por supuesto que merecemos una medalla por eso bueno no tanto yo me conformo con lo review no soy tan exigente...Y como no tiene nada que ver pero me encanta bueno... Primero va Kai luego Ray luego pelea ente Tala, Brooklin Garlan, Hero... etc... y el porque de la pregunta bueno muy pronto lo sabrás bueno eso espero ... Bueno amiga nos vemos luego Bye...

**Diosa Atena:** No te preocupes a mi muchas veces me pasa así que no hay problema ok y gracias la verdad a mi no me gusto mucho el dizque poema que hice pero bueno de veras te agradezco que sigas leyendo el fic, además de lo que me dijiste de veras que me sube mucho el animo ver tu review...Besos y te cuidas...

Bien son todos...

Cuídense chicas y chicos que leen este fic...

Bye...


End file.
